


「Happy (?) Mother’s (??) Day」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: A Diakko Mother’s Day story where Akko does her best.





	「Happy (?) Mother’s (??) Day」

Sunday.

Every second Sunday of May is cloudy.

It doesn’t matter if it’s sunny and the birds are singing under the bright blue sky.

Every second Sunday of May—Mother’s Day—is cloudy for Diana. 

  
The first time Diana celebrated Mother’s Day, she proudly presented a flower she found in the gardens to her mother.

When she learned how to write, a card and a flower to her mother.

When she learned how to fly, a ‘Shiny Diana’ magic show and a flower to her mother.

When she was alone, a bouquet of flowers on her mother’s grave.

But this year, it seems like Diana wouldn’t be able to visit her mother…

“Diana? Will you be alright?”

“We can always stay and look after you…”

Her roommates, Hannah and Barbara, approach Diana’s bedside with concern in their steps—after all, it’s rare to see Diana still in bed. And it was already noon.

“Thank you, but I will be fine. It’s just a cold, so please spend time with your family today.”

The resolution in Diana’s voice stopped Hannah and Barbara from further questioning about her health, but they made sure that Diana will be comfortable before they left the room.

While Barbara prepared a pitcher and glass of water, Hannah brought her crystal ball and placed it on Diana’s desk so that she could easily contact either of them if needed.

They worry too much, but without a doubt, Diana was thankful that Hannah and Barbara were her roommates and teammates. She was truly proud of the two.

After wishing them both a safe trip, Diana took the cold medicine placed on her desk.

It was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.  

The suite room is too big for three, so…

It was lonely for one.

With nothing but her ragged breathing to keep her company,

Diana gladly surrendered to the entrancing sleep.

++++

 _Oh, dear! Diana, you have a fever!_  
Mama…? __  
You must lie down and rest!  
Diana, can you drink this medicine for me?  
I already have, Mother. __  
What a fearful witch! You’ll scare this fever away in no time!  
Oh, Diana! Your forehead is burning! I’ll prepare a cold towel for you!  
Please don’t go…Please stay here…  
_But-_  
Hold my hand. Like you always do… Please.  
_I’ll be here with you, Diana. It looks like she’ll do the rest for me anyway!_

+++

A cold sensation on her forehead awakens Diana with a soft grunt.

Did her mother prepare a cold towel for her after all?

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up!”

Correction. It was not her mother. Despite waking up to a close-up of Akko’s face, Diana was rather calm. Perhaps it was because she was too tired to react to every single thing Akko did.

“Akko…What are you doing?”

“I heard you were sick from Hannah and Barbara, so I came by with my cold kit! Don’t you feel cooler already?”

“It feels nice…but weird. It doesn’t feel like a towel.”

“Because it’s not! It’s called 冷えピタ.”

“ _Hie-pita_?”

“Yeah, like an icy-hot sheet minus the hot.”

After Akko placed the  _hie-pita_ , she asked Diana if she had an appetite while she pulled up a chair by Diana’s bedside.

Diana didn’t have that much of an appetite but when she saw the peeled and cut apple slices on her desk, her manners answered first. After all, a true lady remains polite and distinguished regardless of her conditions.

“Who prepared these? They look like rabbits.”

“I did! They’re cute, right!?”

Correction. It seems like Diana has a little bit more to go until she can call herself a true lady…But, it can’t be helped! Who would have thought that Akko—that Akko who blows up classrooms with a swing of a wand, that Akko who poisoned Professor Badcock with an  _apple_ —that Akko would have been able to do something like this!?

“Hey! What’s with that surprised face!”

“I-I apologize. I didn’t expect you to be dexterous enough to do this…”

“Hmph! I helped my mom when she cooked, so I’m pretty good with a knife. My mom would cut apples like this whenever I was sick… Did you eat apples when you were sick?”

“Yes, although my mother used to make apple sauce.”

“Oh, let me see if I could steal a grater from the cafeteria then.”

Akko mumbles on about how it would probably be easier to steal a grater than a kitchen knife, but there was no way Diana was going to let the thief escape to commit her crimes.

Two words,  _Don’t go_ , stop Akko in her tracks.  

And then a hand arrests her.

Akko couldn’t believe her ears or eyes.

She’s not used to hearing Diana’s usually dignified voice to be this frail.

She’s not used to seeing Diana’s usually confident eyes to be this uncertain.

And she definitely didn’t expect Diana to say the following words.

“I…I want you to hold my hand. Until I fall asleep. So, stay here with me…please?”

How weird.

She’s not the one who is ill, but Akko was nevertheless burning up. It was hot. Too hot.

Akko needed to rest.

So, she quickly sat back down as she stuttered out a pathetic “sure.”

But now, she needed to actually fulfill Diana’s wish.

Akko holds Diana’s hand—not tightly—and brings them to rest on top of the bed.  

While Akko was worried about her sweaty hand making Diana uncomfortable, a quiet giggle interrupts her thoughts.

“I didn’t know you were capable of being gentle, Akko.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I recall you having an iron grip that time in the Cavendish Sanctuary…”

“T-this and that are different! I’m not going to choke your hands when you’re sick, Diana.”

 Another giggle.

“Well, thank you for your consideration. It was similar to the way my mother used to hold my hand…Actually, everything that you did for me today reminded me of my mother. Or maybe you are just acting like a mother taking care of her sick child?”

Diana was smiling as if she remembered an inside joke and assumed Akko would laugh along with her, but Akko didn’t find it particularly funny.

Especially when she said that Akko was acting like a mom.

So, Akko intertwined her hand with Diana’s hand. So that there was no gap in between them.

Diana looks at her questioningly, but she’ll have to wait and see what Akko has in mind.

A shadow—Akko’s shadow—covers over Diana for a brief second…

It was hot. Too hot.

She needed to rest.

So, Akko quickly sat back down with her eyes staring at their hands as she stuttered out a question and awaited Diana’s reply.

A quick glance showed that Diana was now stunned but that turned to amusement as a grin crept on her face.

“A-Akko, I appreciate the effort, but a kiss on a forehead is completely normal for mothers to do!”

By the time she finished her sentence, Diana’s grin had grown into a full-blown laughter.

Usually, Diana’s laugh brings Akko immense joy and pride, but Akko did not intend to make Diana laugh just now.

In fact, she wanted to stop Diana from laughing. But, how should she stop her?

It was hot. Too hot.

So, Akko quickly stood up, her shadow covering Diana again.

Should she use her hands?

Her left hand was out of the question. That one was holding Diana’s.

Her right hand then? But, wouldn’t it be too rough if she pushed her hand against Diana’s mouth? She is sick after all.

She needed a better option. A gentler option.

Her brain short-circuited from the heat.

So, Akko simply kissed Diana to silence her.

And it worked wonderfully.

Diana’s amusement returned to confusion, no, even better. Surprise.  

Akko repeats her question.

“Diana, do you still see me as a mom?”

While Diana was at a loss for words,

Akko got the last laugh as she giggled out a  _good night_.

++++

However, it’s a secret that Diana was at a loss for words not because she was surprised but because she was internally struggling.

_Should I tell her that a peck on the lips is relatively normal for mothers to do as well?_

_Akko will have to learn another language if she truly wants me to answer ‘yes’ to her question._

_Once I recover from this cold, I'll be bilingual and she’ll be trilingual._

_English, Japanese, and…_ _French._


End file.
